RWBY: The Hidden Guardians
by Drjerks
Summary: Shortly after Volume 2 Team RWBY have even more to deal with than last year. as hardship has it these new enemies Team RWBY cannot take on alone 3 Guardians will train Team RWBY to learn the ways of the Guardians to end the Darkness in their world or will they fall to their enemy and succumb to the Darkness just like other fallen Guardians? The Vytal Festival is coming closer.
1. Day 1 Year two

_**This series will be a small series about 6-8 chapter determines how this goes but if you enjoyed please leave feed back so I can improve on this story line I have my ideas for this but newer ones keep coming. Anyways please enjoy. A little Words before I go Monty Oum is the man who saved my life from various things even though I cannot thank him in this life time I hope the next I can. Just know he was and still is a inspiration to me. May he rest in piece and keep being Monty.**_

Chapter 1: The Battle is still on.

Year one has passed for Team RWBY as we see more students come and go from graduation onto becoming a hunter or huntress we are placed in year two for Team RWBY with Cinders Fall get it kings Falls Cinders Fall eh? Anyways onward what is next Cinder is done for Roman is done for Neo is with Roman even so they should not be together. So what is next like seriously. Well I guess only time will now since the year is just beginning hopefully we get to see more fight scenes soon. Anyways into Year two.

"Yang hold up woman you walk to fast for me to catch up when I am not in battle." screamed the trying RWBY half way behind Yang with her hands in the air like a maniac.

"hmm what? Hurry up RWBY I cannot miss this new students from different schools to fight cant wait to show they how to fight." said Yang with her fiery eyes gazing into the sea as they rest by the docks.

"Yes I know and the new weapons I am going to see I cannot wait to see them in action." said Ruby as she trips over a glass bottle that is on the floor because she was running like a maniac.

"You OK Ruby oh my your nose is bleeding you should go check that out here is a napkin to stop the bleeding from its progression." Said Yang as the older and loving sister she is towards Ruby.

"Stop Yang I do not need this now I have Weaponnnss to examine and admire. Ughhhhhhhh." Ruby said and gushed out blood from her nose then falling to the floor like a maniac would.

"Ruby you OK please your losing so much blood we need to get you to the doctors now. I am calling Blake and Weiss to meet us at the Hospital hold on just for a little longer. Please Ruby do not die on me! Hello? Yes Blake Weiss? Said Yang as she puts to finger in the nostrils of Ruby.

"What! Your taking away from my studies what do you want Yang?" Said Weiss as she answers the phone call form Yang.

"Yes." Said Blake

"Guys this is bad my sister is having a nose bleed she fell over a glass bottle and her bleeding stopped then she just dropped the floor going ughhh and her nose started bleeding we are going to the hospital to see what is wrong." Said Yang as she still has her two fingers up Ruby's nostrils and talking to Blake and Weiss on the phone.

"Your calling me because of that child had a nose bleed because of a bottle. Said Weiss with anger.

"Yang get her to the hospital quick before she loses more blood." Said Blake on the other line and sharpening her finger nails.

"Make sure to... Yang get off me now. I must get." as Ruby disrupted Weiss and her comment through the phone.

"Where are you at Yang?" Said Blake in a worried voice.

"At the docks waiting for the new students to see the competition." Said Yang towards Blake on the phone.

"I need to have that fire gun in my life with Crescent Rose! that Water Sword it is controlling Wanter what the..." as Ruby goes into another collapse with blood gushing out her nose.

"Well guys she just collapsed again over another weapon. Catch you guys later HEHE" AS Yang hangs up the phone and looks back at Ruby. " what do you say Ruby lets go get some Ice Cream or something to eat while we see the new weapons come in with their owners? Looking at Ruby with a big Grin on Yangs Face.

"Your telling me you are paying for food and ice cream as I just watch new weapons and people walk into our city and prepare for the Vytal Festival? Said Ruby with a big smile like a maniac again.

"Yea sure." said Yang.

"Hold it right there Yang Xaio Long" A familiar voice said from behind there.

Yang Turns towards the Voice to look she sees Blake and Weiss. "oh hey Blake and Ice Queen oops I mean Weiss. HEHE."

"I am here to see the competition to so is Blake I saw her sneaking around thinking I would not see her. In the shadows you know your theme songs says from shadows literally it is what you do Blake?" Said Weiss Towards Blake as she picks up Ruby off the Floor.

You noticed me Senpai" said Ruby to Weiss as shes helped up by Weiss.

Weiss Looked at Ruby with a angry look and drops her. "NO!"

SO I heard lunch? Said Ruby Rose and Blake. "Weiss Treats!" said ruby on the floor looking up at Weiss.

"NO!" Said Weiss Towards Ruby as she is looking down at Ruby since Ruby is on the floor..

"Hahahahahahahahhaah that was a funny laugh." Said a voice from the back of them. "It was so funny that even I had to Laugh at that." the voice again said.

"Who is there!" Said Team RWBY.

"So that is how it is going to be I see. How has it been girls." The voice again says and reveals itself.

"UNCLE!" Said Ruby and Yang Running up to Uncle Qrow.

"Uncle?" both Weiss and Blake Said.

"Hey guys This is out uncle Qrow hes the one who took care of me and Yang when our mum died also he is the one to teach me how to use a scythe." Said Ruby towards Weiss and Blake and giving a hug to her uncle Qrow.

"Weiss!" Another Mysterious Voice said coming from the street behind Weiss.

"Sister!?" Said Weiss.

"Sister?" Blake Ruby and Yang said.

Blake looking around happy for the three but said because she has no one to say this is my family. As she remembers the struggle of her childhood.

"Hold up Ruby and Yang I will be right back." Walking towards Weiss's sister.

"I thought I told you Weiss to not make friends and that you need to study and become a strong huntress to take over the company." Said Winter. Winter turns to see the one and only Qrow. "Weiss stay right here I will be back to talk to you."

Qrow and Winter looking at each other and walking up towards each other. "Winter what are you doing here don't you have to go with Daddy and ruin other peoples day!?" said Qrow. With a grin on his face. "And don't you need to be somewhere far away from here because last time I remember you got your ass kicked by me and I specifically said to stay away." said Winter Schnee. I am here because I can be plus Ozpin needs my help the queen has not fallen just yet. She only made people think she did." Said Qrow to Winter. "Get out of here Qrow." Winter said.

Walking away Qrow calls Ruby and Yang.

"Uncle but these people are my TEAM I cannot just leave them here to themselves." Said Ruby.

"Weiss I am leaving have a good day." said Winter.

"That freaking grown ass ice queen." said Qrow. Weiss and Blake come with me and MY Nieces. Said Qrow with burning red eyes literally red eyes.

Blake and Weiss look at each other and decide to go with Qrow where every he was walking to.

"Umm sir where are we going?" said Weiss towards Qrow.

"Hmmm? Did you not say you were paying for lunch for us?" Said Qrow in a calm and sarcastic voice towards Weiss.

"When did I say that?" Weiss said in a whining voice towards Qrow and looking at Ruby with a Angry Face.

"AM I the only one who is still wondering how he knows Weiss and my name?" Said Blake in a scared voice.

"I have two Nieces I have to take care of so of course I am going to protect them and learn what their team is like and who their team members are. Weiss do not Worry I am paying for Lunch today I am here to Enjoy the day with my Nieces and their friends." Said Qrow first towards Blake then Towards Weiss.

"Waiter I am going to need a big bowl of Ramen Soup to satisfy this hunger of mine. Girls or what ever you like it is all on me." Said Uncle Qrow towards the girls.

"OK I will have grape soda with a sirloin steak with sides consisting of Bake Potato and Macaroni and cheese." said Weiss as she orders her food. "Oh also make sure to to make the steak medium rare. Usually I get this at home with my family but now since I am here with ummm you people I am going to have to do the cheaper way usually I would have ordered a premium drink with my family." said Weiss again towards everyone.

"I will have fish soup with a large fish and extra spice please." said blake in a shy Voice and face looking at Uncle Qrow. Also some milk please...

"I will have the biggest batch of cookies you have with the biggest cup of milk you have oh also make sure to set aside some for the go." said Ruby to the Waiter as she orders her milk and cookies. "That sums it about up I believe oh wait Also make sure they are like my mums cookies."

in the back everyone can hear the evil hehe from Yang as she is prepared to order. "Waiter! I WILL HAVE EVERY SINGLE MEAL YOU HAVE HERE ON YOUR MENU WITH YOUR LARGEST SODA POSSIBLE MAKE SURE IT IS GRAPE AS WELL!" yelled Yang towards the Waiter.

And so the waiter nods and goes to the back to prepare the food.

"Wait a second I am not that Rich Yang I cannot Afford all this for you. I am sorry but no." said Uncle Qrow. As he looks into Yangs eyes. As the moment has it Yangs Eyes turned red. "Yang? Oh god Calm down." So you deny me my rights to food? WAITER!" the old Waiter rushes to the front to confront yang with a. "Yes?" " I WILL HAVE YOUR SECRET MENU TOO AND MAKE SURE THERE IS PLENTY FOR A DAYS WORTH!" YELLED Yang as her eyes turned red. "Yang please." Uncle Qrow said as he looks into her eyes. "WHAT!" yang yelled again. "OK you win have as much as you want." said uncle Qrow looking into his wallet and saying prayer for it. "Thanks uncle Qrow I knew I could count on you." said Yang as her eyes turn back to blue as the sky.

"Woman." Ruby said as she is looking as Weiss. "Hey!" Weiss said. The Waiter is finally done after a hour and a half of cooking. One Sirloin Steak Backed Potato and Macaroni and cheese. And here we have one Fish Soup with extra spice for the Young cat lady" Blake Stairs into its gaze and has eyes and takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes of enjoyment of the smell. "And one Biggest BATCH of cookies we have and Largest cup in the restaurant and summer rose baked cookies." the man said towards Ruby. Ruby looks at the cookies and conks out. Everyone get worried and tries to wake up Ruby and out of no where Ruby pops up and says "They are delicious." "And for the angry girl in yellow the whole damn menu that took up the whole times." as the man is giving the food to Yang. "Sir I am terrible sorry but we ran out of ingredients for your food because the yellow miss food took up everything but here you go the bill." said the man. Qrow takes one look at the bill and says 2,500 dollars jumping up from the chair an yelling. "RAVEN YOUR DAUGHTER IS DAMN EXPENSIVE JUST LIkE YOU!" the rest of the day is history because thye went home after and slept due to over eating.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shattered Future

_**A shattered Future with no remorse.**_

"Time is all we have for our self either it is borrowed or returned in a instant. How we spend it is up to us as we wish."

"So the Vex predicted their own annihilation. When did they believe this would happen? Can calculations the of minds the size of planets be wrong?" A voice said in thin air. Who is that? A voice spoke with in the area. "Son of a bitch the VEX they are in a mode where combat is unorthodox Flamie watch where you glide." "Celicia Watch out behind you a Vex is going insane." as Celicia turns a VEX disciple aimed towards her head for the blow, but just as luck has it a member of Fire team CFK kills the VEX disciple before it shot its gun. "Sigh... Celicia You have to watch your surroundings I understand you are a titan but instead of worrying about my gliding worry about yours, you never know when it will be your last glide. I have the power of the sun so I can be reborn with a new life. Remember that more often." Flamie said across the room towards Celicia.

As fire team CFK jump and glide through the vault of glass they come across a ghost that was dead with in a grass are rusting its metal as time goes by. Celicia grabs the dead ghost to take back to the tower. Then a voice spoke My name is Praedyth I do not know how I can speak now after so many years but, I had a friend, back at the Tower. she used to say. Praedyth, there's always room in the back of the mind for hope. It's the crack that let's the light in. I replied with The Vex have no hope. No imagination, no drive, no fear. All they have is the Pattern. Everything must fit. If it can be made to fit, good. If it can't, it gets cut away." Praedyth? You do not mean... Killer is that the person that Ikora said we might meet in this Vault? Said the surprised Titan as her heart raced as if time had passed by. "Yes it is the legendary Guardian who made weapons that coexist today and is also the reason why previous guardians were able to defeat Atheon the time lord." the hunter said as she examined the ghost with in Celicias hands from a distance.

" Let us keep going through this vault to see what it has in store for us. This is where the previous guardians of the nine fought the Templar and rained supreme. Because of Kabr the titan who went into the Vault by himself and created what we know today as the shield of light relic." said the Flamie the Warlock of flames. "SO your telling me..." ""They think this is the end of them, a path with no escape. And yet, here they are, there they will be, and there they will have been. For them, there is no paradox. There is only the pattern. And the pattern needs to see the Vex to see it to completion. And so the Vex must be. For the mind of the Vex, is that faith?" -said Praedyth. "who is them said the titan with a calm but serious voice. But there was no response. A beam went across the titans eyes as she saw Killer get hit on her leg. Yelling within a distance Flamie told the two to run away deeper into the vault. As the three kept running they noticed a portal opening and went straight through it with out hesitation. "Welcome to the end of the Vex. Their 'immutable' future"- said Praedyth. As the team takes a deep breath a portal of black appears and a VEX MINOTAUR spawns in their presence to kill them. " Flamie throw grenades, Killer use your bow to make the targets still. As that happens and takes into effect I'll use the hammer of sol to destroy their cores and rip out their hearts from the outside." The fire team leader Celicia yelled towards the hunter and Warlock. As the fight progress the minotaur launches a grenade type of projectile attacking itself to Flamie and exploding thus killing her and injuring the hunter and titan. Seeking revenge with blood flaming eyes Killer uses GOLDEN GUN with Celestial NightHawk and shooting the VEX in the head leaving it severally injured in health. Celicia glides to the highest point in the ares then gliding over the vex minotaur with arc electricity enveloping her body clutching her hand into a fist and swiftly falling to the floor creating a current of ARC Electricity at the minotaur destroying it into pieces except its body. After looking around for enemies Celicia looks at Flamie and States "How long are you going to stay like that? I know you can resurrect yourself through the sun. Celestial fire wings envelope Flamie creating a aura around her and resurrecting herself through the bathed fire. "I see so you remember what I told you. Good job. "The Vex won't spare the City. They won't even thank you. But that's the thing about Light: You never know where it will shine." Praedyths voice echoed "Now let me take you to a new world where heroes are called hunters and huntress make sure to tell them I survived when you get back to the tower when your new journey is over." Praedyth echoed and sending them through time.

"what does he mean by new adventure Ghost?" killer stated towards her ghost. "Well Praedyth said to give you this message. Remnant as I understand it. Passing through time the Guardians find themselves in a city they do not know. Looking down from the tall building they see people walking a race within their eyes peacefulness with in their eyes. Armor shatters "Wait What" killer panicked "Why did my armor just disappear and shattered looking up she sees Celicia and Flamie armor also shatter. "whoa so that is how you look Celicia? I never though I would get to see the day." Gazing at Celicia body she has curves as a model form Victoria secrets and eyes blue as the ocean itself 5'6 in height she was surprised. Turning left she sees Flamie long beautiful hair red as the sun itself gazing into her eyes killer got lost. "Hey Killer stop looking into my eyes people tend to lose sight and start going insane. And look at you hair blue as the sky body of girl who takes care of her body everyday." said Flamie with a smile on her face as she looks as Killer. "You do not have to call me killer my real name is Kaylyn I only use Killer because that is what people see me as a killer and nothing more my beauty does not matter my body doesn't matter just my skills to kill so please call me by my real name."

Well then it looks like we have to find a way back home. "Guardian my name is Amber I am Praedyth's ghost a pleasure to meet you. From what I heard your name is Kaylyn nice name. Now you cannot see me but I am in your thoughts and dreams so if you want to get out you must be able to show the way of the guardians to the hidden guardians on this planet." said the ghost with cheerful voice. "So if your my ghost then... do they have their ghosts to." Said Kaylyn towards the ghost in her thoughts. "Of course even though your armor is shattered and your in a new world I your ghost form now on resurrected you just like the other ghost resurrected them. Now guardian you must find a way to fill in with this society so you must get a job and live to survive."

Walking down the streets the guardians look at building making themselves familiar with the area. Noticing from a distance a girl in a cloak dressed in a skirt red and black with 3 other girls dressed in black and white ,yellow and brown, and pure white as snow. " You should go say high they look close to adults and it looks like they know the area really well. Also while you confront them make sure to tell Flamie to not look at them because you know what might happen." Said Amber towards Kaylyn with a whispering voice. "You do not have to lower your voice no one can hear you remember?" "oh yea I forgot" replied the ghost to Kaylyn.

In front of a firing range team RWBY was there trying their weapons for the Vytal Festival. "Hey Ruby look at this." said Yang in a curious voice. "Wait do not tell me is this what I think it is there is no possible way it is no wait it is fake wait no it is not it transforms holy wuaaa... a Flame sword that changes into a shot gun OMG!" Ruby replied with a exhilarated face. "why is it you always become happy when seeing weapons?" Replied Weiss with a curious face. "I don't know they just make me happy." Replied the one in Ruby.

"The one in red is fascinated with the sword that can turn into a shotgun. Maybe I should go and talk to them and show them Dark Drinker" said Kaylyn with a exhilarating voice. "stop right there Kaylyn we cannot show them our weapons first let us learn theirs and hide ours for a fight that is unavoidable think before you do here." Celicia said as she stopped Kaylyn from exposing them and their world.

"Yang shoot he targets with your shotgun gauntlets you should not have a problem." yelled Ruby. "Shotgun Gauntlets? Wonder what she means by that?" Said Celicia with a curious voice. Bam bam bam shotgun shells go flying towards the target incinerating the target. "Oh I have to show her the hammer of sol OMG!" "Stop right there Celicia what did you just say to Kaylyn about showing our world?" Said Flamie. "Weiss use your sword to turn the target into ice." Creaks from the formed ice enveloped the target and shattered it. Gulp... "Flamie no you cant!" the Two Guardians screamed as if death was upon them. " DO NOT DARE SHOW THEM STORMCALLER AT THIS TIME IF YOU DO I HAVE TO SHOW HAMMER OF SOL DAMN IT.!"

"What!?" Blake Looked back but nothing was there. "Shut the hell up both of you before we are caught by them and the mission will be done and we cannot get back." said Celicia in a whispering voice. "Well what do we have here it looks like 3 people who are visitors to this island. What bring 3 lovely girls to our parts at this time of piece." Said a Voice in back of them. "Who is there?" Said Celicia. "pardon me sorry for not stating my name I am Ozpin I am the principle at Beacon Academy. It is a school for hunters and huntress. We teach children how to fight off grimm and protect the world form evil it is a pleasure to meet you." replied Ozpin with a generous voice. "Well sir I am Celicia this is Kaylyn and Flamie it is a pleasure to meet you too. We are new people here looking for a place to stay and work. We are here on how do you say vacation. Just for a while till we get a ride back home some how." said Celicia. "Well I need more Teachers at my school to show hunters and huntress how to fight. Off grimm do you have any expertise on how to fight." Said Ozpin. "WE have been fighting for almost all of our lives sir so yes we can show them." replied the three. "Good tomorrow shall be your first day at beacon we will do a entrance type of exam to see what you have I am Assuming you have a weapon of choice correct." Said Ozpin with a curious voice. "Well sir you see at the moment no but we will have a weapon of choice tomorrow." Said Kaylyn. "Hmmm OK I expect a good battle tomorrow. You will be facing one of our Teams at our school also people from different places will be there so come Prepared. Well ladies have a wonderful day." said Ozpin.

THE NEXT DAY!

"Yang! I have something to tell you it is very important to hear because if you do not hear this you will miss the excitement that is about to be told by me your sister." Ruby exhaled as she finished yelling towards Yang from her bed. Yo Was up sis how had a good sleep or what? "Of course but get this Yang... New people wanting to teach for us they are demonstrating their skills and we as students have to rate them and see if we want them for our classes to teach us." Ruby replied. "Let us go see them Ruby bring Blake and Weiss with you I will meet you there." Yang said as she rushed towards the stadium to see the new teacher candidates.

Hello Fellow students this is your advisor here Professor Oobleck, today is a special day we are here to see these wonderful teachers try to get into Beacon Academy today. Showing their skills Talents and much more to us. Now let me tell you the special rules for this entrance exam into Beacon. First off they are a group 3 females ladies want to introduce yourself?" Said Oobleck as he speaks to the students at Beacon Academy. "Sure... My name is Celicia nice to meet you." "My name is Flamie but you can call me Flame if it is to hard for you." "And I am Kaylyn but you can call me Killer as my nickname." Said Kaylyn in a serious tone. "Well since the girls got introduced let us start with the rules. There is a series of grimm that we will release land and Aerial Grimm. They must destroy these as a team now they do not have a 4th member nor did they want a fourth member to help them. Now let us Begin." Oobleck said in a excited voice. "One more thing after this they have to face a team in combat. A random team will be selected to fight them."

A loud roar and a loud screech can be heard close by Celicia, Kaylyn and Flamie look at each other and giving the signal to kill. A Ursa approaches Flamie as she stares at its red eyes. The grimm looked back at her into her eyes and ran back to keep the distance gap. "Why are you running back? Are you scared to die? Animals are suppose to kill as I understand it your species have cause a lot of pain to humanity. Is this true?" Flamie said in a depressed voice as she looks at the creature. "Well? …... "no response then I have no choice rest in pieces Ursa." Bam Bam Bam Bam the Ursa falls back dead on the floor. "Please forgive me creature but I must get into this academy to get home." a Growl from Beowulf's as they surround Celicia can be heard from the distance of Flamie. "So you wolves are looking to die already I thought you would at least know not to come to me first." Said Celicia. Celicia aimed at a Beowulf from a distance then a winding sound came form her weapon. "Shes done for if she aims as one target the other 4 will eat her alive." A student said within the crowd. The winding sound grows with intensity, the Beowulf in front and back charged at Celicia. As they get closer for the kill Celicia smiles and shouts. "All of you DIE" releasing the trigger a red beam is shot at the Beowulf hitting its head and deflecting 4 other projectiles at once hitting the other four Beowulf's in the head. "HOLY CRAP I NEED THAT IN MY LIFE IT SHOOTS READ BEAMS I NEED IT NOW!" Ruby screamed with excitement worse than a child while drooling over her clothes while stars sparkle in her eyes. She screamed so loud with excitement Blake Weiss and Yang had to hold her down form doing anything reckless. "That was bad ass I cannot believe she did not even hesitate she stood there and said die. Who is she?" Said Yang with a mysterious but curious voice. "Killer it is your turn or Kaylyn." Said Celicia. "I know how many targets... 9. Whoa that is a lot of Flying Birds." said Killer. "OK!" Boom, Boom, Boom chuch Boom, Boom, Boom chuch Boom Boom Boom. "What the flying peddles Holy Crap." Ruby said with a mouth drop. Getting up Killer Waves tot he crowd. "Did... Did.. did that just happen?" a student said in the crowd. "She did not even reload." the audience said with a mouth drop as the grimm that were flying fall and a big bullet hole to the head. "I am done I need that in my damn life like now Weiss can you afford that please if I have that we will win the Vytal Festival with ease. You know it Weiss." Said Ruby. "Buy it for me..." Ruby whispering in Weiss's ear. "NO first off I never even seen that weapon or products of weapons like they have. Second they are teachers that is their weapon. Third Who are they?" Weiss Said to the team.

"Wee.. Well it looks like the girls beat the Grimm with ease. Umm off tot he next phase" We will choose a Team to represent Beacon now the rules for this fight is To win no matter the outcome. But this fight will be close combat... Umm seriously OK the team these girls will go against is Team RWBY." Oobleck announced on the comm. " What it is them we cannot kill them they are the girls from yesterday. OK guys downgrade Arc Edge Sol Edge and Void Edge. Do not I repeat do not kill them." Celicia ordered her fire team as she looks into the eyes of TEAM RWBY.

"Do not go easy on us just because we are kids in your eyes." Said Yang. "Let us have a good fight!" Yelled Ruby across the way of the field. "Yes lets!" Yelled Celicia. Running at each other Team RWBY takes the first strike from Yang Hitting Celicia in the forearm on her left Hand. "Hmm" Celicia smiled. Blake goes in for a attack at Celicia with Gambol Shroud but is deflected by Flamies Arc Edge and pushing Blake backwards towards a Wall. "Watch out the stadium is not big enough for all of use to attack by surprise." Said Blake to the other girls. Pushing in for the attack Flamie hits Blake with the Hilt of her sword in the stomach making Blake lose air with her. "You should focus on your enemy instead of your friends." Said Flamie to Blake as she approaches closer to Blake. "NEVER MY friends need me!" Yelled Blake towards Flamie. Flamie looks away form Blake as if she is ignoring Blake all together. "Why are you looking away from me? Look at me as I speak and fight you." " I Simply cannot look at you, it is not that your ugly or not a skilled fighter it is just when people stare into my eyes to long they start going ins..." Flamie replied to Blake but was interrupted by a attack from Weiss. "Ughh." Flamie groaned as she touched her stomach. "Team work always works." said Weiss. "Yes Team Work does help a lot but with Void Edge it doubles the pain inflicted this is called team work with a sword and Friends you see." Kaylyn says to Weiss as she stabs her in the side. "ehhuahhh!" Yells in pain as she falls to the ground. "Weiss!" Ruby Yells and goes in for a attack with Crescent Rose and being on pare with Kaylyn's Void Edge. Kaylyn grips to Void edge and jumps in the air swings her sword at Ruby hitting Crescent Rose then changes attack to a Horizontal attack from the air but Ruby manages to Flip Backwards and Dodges the Void Edge only to get stabbed form behind by Celicia. "What!" Yelled Ruby Rose. "Damn she got Weiss, Blake me and you Yang. Damn. One last attack guys come on." Said Ruby Rose. "please we do not want to hurt you anymore nor do we want to kill you. So please surrender or something or someone close may be lost. "Hell!" Yang Yelled "Let us do this girls Heya" Team RWBY all go into a attack on the three girls at once. "This is for hurting everyone on my TEAM BITCH!" Yelled YANG with fury. Punching with her Ember Cecilia Ruby Rose Slashing With Crescent Rose Weiss using a frontal attack with Myrtenaster and Blake Slashing both her swords. Crack sounds From all four girls Weapons the Guardians push all 4 girls back and disarming their weapons as they fall slowly and seeing wither weapons fall with them. "CRESCENT ROSE NOOOOO! PLEASE NO CRESCENT ROSE DO NOT LEAVE ME PLEASE DO NOT YOUR ALL I HAVE TO KEEP ME SAFE PLEASE!" Ruby Rose CRIES as she sees her Weapon break into shattered pieces. "GAMBOL SHROUD NO NOT YOU TOO PLEASE DO NOT GO I NEED YOU TO GET ADAM BACK AND TO SAVE THIS WORLD!" Blake cries as she sees her weapon get destroyed as well. "Myrtenaster?" Myrtenaster? Myrtenaster!" Weiss sees her weapon be drained of the dust inside it and shatters into particles going into Void Edge... Yang falls to ground seeing Ember Cecilia drop to the floor "Not you too please do not break please do not break." Yang Groaned and sobbed while crawling to her Weapon and reaching her arms out to grab her weapon. She touches it with the tip of her finger and Ember Cecilia shattered in thin air as particles of metal float away in front of her eyes. "NO this cannot be she is indestructible she was forged with my soul I made her to get stronger this cannot be. Please give her back please." Yang cries as she asks for her Ember Cecilia back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Te... Tea... Teachers won they have met the requirements and are now your teachers." Oobleck announced with shock of what just happened. Everyone else are in shock and wanting to sob with Team RWBY. "You girls are required to come to class tomorrow 9:00 AM no exceptions we are your teachers now." Said the Three guardians to Team RWBY. "I will never accept you as our teachers at this school what type of teacher does this kind of stuff to their students what did you accomplish we have nothing now we do not even have our souls how do you expect us to respect you and think of you as higher people? TELL ME!" Yang Yelled with tears and and eyes as the burning sun. "You will have to reforge your future and not reply on the past... but if you do rely on the past make sure to keep it safe and hidden from everything else because it can be shattered if found." Said Celicia. "Now I suggest you 4 go see the nurse and get patched up we missed your organs on purpose to not kill you so be grateful for what we did.".. Team RWBY stairs into the eyes of SFK the new teachers. Yang uses her semblance and rushes in for the attack with out her weapons but Cecilia Grabs Yang by the Arm and Deactivates it and calming Yang down. "Emmmber Ceciliaaaaa..." Yangs last words before she goes unconscious.


End file.
